This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Orthopedic digital templating enables healthcare professionals to determine the correct size of a prosthesis to be used for a patient prior to surgery. Digital templating yields the best sizing accuracy if scaling devices are used within the x-ray image. A scaling device includes a scaling marker that has a known geometry and is visible in a radiographic image. The marker is used by digital templating software to accurately scale the image. However, users can compromise the image scaling of the software due to improper scaling marker placement.